


Midnight Morningstars

by dreamers_wonderland



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Drinking, Lets Be Real - Love at First Sight, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamers_wonderland/pseuds/dreamers_wonderland
Summary: A Tumblr Request!"A fic where lucifer morningstar sees reader get very publically stood up and decides to show them to a nice date?"





	Midnight Morningstars

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this piece when it was requested, and I had - and still have - a plot idea that goes with it, ahaha. I hope you guys like it! <3

You felt ridiculous. Everyone was staring at you, the poor sap that was sitting in your best outfit, staring at the spot that used to have your dinner plate over an hour ago. You rubbed your face and sat up, looking around for the waiter. You knew he’d be by soon. He’d been checking on you for the last three hours. **  
**

“Well this is a saddening surprise,” someone mused. You looked up at the voice, frowning as a man wandered to you from the sidewalk. “You were sitting here when I arrived and you’re still here?” he asked.

“I’m leaving,” you snapped. Your patience had worn thin. “And, please, don’t patronize me. I don’t need pity from another stranger.”

“Then let’s not be strangers,” he replied. He smiled, it was sweet, and he unbuttoned his suit jacket as he sat down in the cold and empty seat in front of you. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

You tilted your head, eyes narrowing as a smile started to worm across your face. “You know ‘Lucifer’ means ‘Morningstar’ yes?” you asked. His eyebrows knit together and you struggled to refrain from rudely snorting. “Your name is literally Morningstar Morningstar?” The words bubbled up through barely restrained amusement. “It’s like Greenleaf Greenleaf!” The giggles poured now.

“And here I was going to be nice and offer you a better night,” he said. He stood, nimble fingers buttoning his jacket.

“I’m sorry!” you exclaimed. He stopped just at your elbow, having only taken a step. “I’ve been here for four hours. And an hour in, I started drinking a little too much. I’m sorry.” You smiled and gave him your name.

“Well,” he returned the smile, “I’ll forgive you only because that was the most brilliant laugh I’ve ever heard.” With a flick of his wrist, he had paid for your meal and pulled you out of your seat. “Now, let me show you to a proper way to spend the night.”

“Proper night?” you stuttered, “It’s almost two in the morning!”

“Ah, then the night is just getting started,” he replied. He stopped at a light, looking down at you as he waited for it to turn green. “Don’t worry, now. I’ll make this the best night of your life, okay?” He winked and his grin turned smug. “I am a man of my word.”

You stared. The lights reflected in his eyes and turned the brown an eerie red. You stood straighter, tightened your grip on his arm, and nodded slowly. “I hope so, Lucifer,” you murmured. His name hung on your lips and you savored it like the last drop of wine.

He swallowed. The light turned green. His eyes turned from red to hazel in the light. “I’ve had enough of empty promises for one night,” you added. You felt his eyes watching your lips as though you spoke gospel. Lucifer lifted your hand to kiss your fingers. If you had thought Los Angeles was warm before, it had just grown warmer.

“Then I promise to make this the best night of my life as well,” he whispered.


End file.
